Bathroom Antics: Harry's Revenge
by kelseymetro
Summary: Sequel to Bathroom Antics. “So...” Draco drawled, looking at his pile of filthy clothes on the floor, “you have any idea what I’m going to wear back to my room?” HPDM Slash!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfiction. Not the characters and definitely not the rights to Harry Potter. **_**Sigh**_**. Though I do love him so.**

**After a number of requests for a sequel...I caved.**

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDPMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

Draco couldn't stop thinking about that day in the Prefect's Bathroom. The two had seen each other since then but it was awkward and they didn't talk to each other. Draco would smirk at Harry, who in turn would act like Draco didn't even exist. It was very frustrating and Draco didn't just mean in the sexual way. In fact, because of the whole Potter situation, Draco was a lot moodier than normal.

Just yesterday he had confiscated a first year Hufflepuff's Pygmy Puff, stating that unless it was an owl, cat, rat or toad in disguise, she was not allowed to have it on the premises. Said Hufflepuff first year had promptly ran off in floods of tears which certainly did nothing for Draco's irritated disposition.

It actually made it worse, now that he thought about it, because a lecture from McGonagall about behaviour of Head Boys followed it. _Stupid Bat. I was right anyway, she wasn't allowed it! _Draco rolled his eyes at the memory.

He was currently doing rounds around Hogwarts. Another perk of being Head Boy. Not. Actually, thinking of certain perks of being Head Boy sent shivers up and down his spine. God he was being pathetic. He and Potter hadn't even fucked and he was whipped! Granted, he had wanted this for several months but still. It had been perfect though.

Draco sighed as he walked through the corridors, his thoughts on straying to other things besides catching students out of bed. He had wondered why Granger hadn't come and hunted him down for molesting one of her best friends but, he guessed Harry hadn't told her. Not something one brought up in everyday conversation. _Ah yes... yesterday I got jerked off by Malfoy in the Prefect's Bathroom... what's for lunch? _No, Draco shook his head, Harry wouldn't have told anyone.

Weasley would have probably had a fit, something Draco would have actually enjoyed watching, and Granger would have come and beat him up. _She didn't half hit bloody hard, _Draco thought, remembering third year. That blow to his face had swollen into a nice bruise the next morning, and Draco had been too ashamed to go see Madam Pomfrey about it.

Without noticing he had walked straight out of Hogwarts and into the grounds. He walked automatically towards the quidditch pitch, something he always did when he was stressed or needed to think. Even though technically, he had another hour of rounds to do. _Oh well_ _Snape usually parades the corridors for fun so he can catch any miscreants out of bed._

Draco went to the brooms cupboard and took out an old Cleansweeper. His own broom, a Nimbus 2001, was in his room and he didn't want to summon it just in case someone spotted it zooming out of a nearby window.

His swung his leg over the old broom and mounted it with ease. He had been flying since he was five and was an amazing quidditch player. That was, until Harry Potter came to Hogwarts of course. He used to amaze his friends when they came to his house with his flying techniques.

Draco rolled his eyes at the memory. He had been quite the attention seeking little twerp back when he was younger. He wouldn't admit this in Potter's presence but he could understand why he had refused to accept his friendship, first day at Hogwarts. That still smarted to this day, but Draco decided he would just have to plan other "messy accident" to get Potter alone with him again. He pondered on what he could do next to Potter. He flew a couple of laps around the pitch, thinking.

After all, trying to decide between Stink Sap, B.O Potion or rat intestines was quite difficult.

Resolute in his decision, Draco dropped into a dive and pulled up a few centimetres from the hard ground. Completely missing the gasp that followed this movement, he dismounted and swung the broom over his shoulder. He headed towards the broom cupboard to put the dilapidated broom back in its storage place. It wouldn't do for the Head Boy to be found out flying after curfew. He opened the door quickly and froze.

Mountains of dungbombs had just fallen directly on his head and he was now covered from head to toe in the stuff.

Draco blinked twice. Then looked up. Resting on the door which he had left ajar was a bucket. From the disgusting smell covering both the bucket and him, he guessed this was where the dungbombs had originated from. Now unless Nargles had put them there, Draco would be right in guessing there was someone outside with him. Oh when Draco got his hands on them, they'd wish that Filch had found them first.

He spun around and scanned the area. It was completely empty. Puzzled but not thwarted yet, Draco tried to cast a scourgify spell on himself. He wasn't surprised when it didn't work. Those Weasley twins must have invented them. Only they would find it hilarious to cover something in smelly _shit_ that would only come off with good manual labour. No wonder Filch hated the things.

He wrinkled his nose at the smell that was coming from his clothes. _He smelt worse than Mrs Norris!_

"Oh this is just what I need" Draco huffed, "When I get my hands on-"

A crunching noise from his left cut Draco off mid sentence. Someone was there. A flash of colour caught his eye and he ran off, sprinting in that direction. Pounding footsteps that seemed to be coming from nowhere could be heard just in front of him, but they stopped outside the quidditch changing rooms, against a wall.

Draco looked about bewildered and turned back towards the way he came. Maybe he had taken a wrong turn somewhere?

"God Malfoy," A voice interrupted, "you smell awful"

Draco spun around again and came face to face with none other than Harry Potter himself. Draco stood stunned, and then realisation dawned on him.

"Potter" he began.

"Yes Malfoy?" said Harry, looking unconvincingly confused.

"I suggest...you run!" Draco hissed, an evil smile on his face. Harry didn't need to be told twice and sprinted into the changing rooms. It didn't even occur to Draco to wonder why Harry would run into somewhere that would lead to a dead end as he chased him inside.

Draco followed Harry through the changing rooms but then stopped. Inside one of the communal showers were soft towels, sweet smelling shampoos laid out and Harry Potter.

"Potter..." Draco began menacingly, "mind explaining why you dumped Dungbombs on my head?"

Harry looked shifty.

"Well, it was funny seeing your face and...erm I was going to offer to wash them off for you" he said softly, eyes downcast and his face the shade of a tomato.

Draco was stunned. Harry Potter, virgin extraordinaire was going to give him a wash down? Well...that was certainly alright with him.

"Really now Potter," Draco said smirking, "that's a little hard to believe" If Harry really wanted to do this, Draco was going to make him make the first move. Harry didn't disappoint. He slowly pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a quidditch toned body that had Draco's mouth watering. He then unbuckled his belt and slide down his trousers to reveal boxers with snitches emblazoned on the front.

"Cute, Potter," Draco teased staring at Harry's boxers. Harry blushed but walked towards Draco determinedly. He stopped just in front of him and grasped the sides of Draco's robes. Pulling, he slid them off Draco's shoulders, who made no movement to stop him. Next came Draco's shirt and finally his trousers. Once they were both clothed in just boxers, Draco's black silk and Harry's green with snitches on, Harry turned on a shower and pulled Draco under it. Their boxes were getting soaked, but neither boy wanted to take them off just yet.

Draco blinked dirty water out of his eyes and gazed at Potter, wondering what he would do next. Harry reached to the side and pulled his hand back with a bar of rose soap in it. In slow motions, he covered Draco's chest, paying attention to the contours and lines on it.

Draco closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention. Next, Harry reached up with some shampoo in his hand and gently massaged Draco's scalp. Draco made a soft noise of assent. He always had enjoyed having his hair washed. His mother had used to do it when he was little, admiring his soft pale locks. Harry appeared to have the same idea and was running his hands through it as he rinsed out the shampoo and what was left of the dungbombs. Draco leaned his head back into the spray, feeling extremely clean and sighed happily.

The hands in his hair stilled and Draco opened an eye lazily to see what was wrong. Potter was staring at the expanse of throat Draco had bared when he'd tilted back his head. Looking transfixed, Harry leaned forwards and caught a drop of water that was running down the length of Draco's neck on the end of his tongue. Draco shivered excitedly. _Who knew Harry Potter could be so erotic?_

Harry turned all of his attention to Draco's neck and was kissing it at different intervals, sucking the skin and then releasing it. Draco's knees began to feel weak and he grasped Harry's shoulders to steady himself.

Harry seemed to take this as a sign to stop and Draco nearly screamed in frustration. Instead, he bent his head and crushed his lips to Harry's. Licking Harry's bottom lip softly, Draco waited for him to open his mouth. He was rewarded with a moan and a tongue reaching out hesitantly to touch his own. Draco sucked on it lightly and ran his hands down Harry's sides, down his back to rest them lightly on his arse. Harry breathed in sharply and Draco surmised that maybe he wasn't ready for that quite yet. _They could still do other things though_, Draco thought wickedly and kissed Harry, reassuring him he wouldn't do anything like _that_ yet.

Draco broke the kiss slowly and started travelling down Harry's body. He nipped at Harry's nipples, smirking as Harry shuddered, and licked his way down to the waistband of his boxers. He looked up quickly to Harry's face. Harry was staring down at Draco with a look of apprehension on his face. Looking slightly nervous, he nodded once and Draco took this as his cue to continue. He slowly pulled down Potter's boxers, freeing his erection that was straining against the material. He thought back to the incident in the Prefect's Bathroom when he had asked Harry how big he was. When Harry had blushed, he had assumed that Harry was embarrassed of his size but _Damn_, Draco thought_, he really didn't need to be._

He winked at Harry before taking the head into his mouth. Harry gasped and clutched Draco's hair in his hands. Draco slowly licked and sucked his way down until he was deep throating him. Draco had forgotten how much this hurt and tried to relax his throat muscles so he could move his head backwards and forwards.

Harry was obviously not in any pain and his face was a picture of pure pleasure. Draco tried to smirk around his mouthful but found he couldn't. He decided to do a mental smirk instead. Draco began to bob his head and Harry's hands tightened painfully on his hair. _Ouch, that fucking hurt!_ Draco thought.

"Yes Potter, it is attached!" he tried to say but all that came out was a low mumbling sound. Harry, only feeling the sensations moaned and tightened his hands even more. _Aaah! It's all going to come out if he doesn't stop!_

Since Harry obviously wasn't getting the message, Draco decided to go with a more to the point approach. He pulled away from Harry, well as far away as he could go, and looked pointedly towards Harry's hands.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Harry gabbled out, _finally_ noticing what his hands had been doing. He relaxed his hands and Draco went happily back to his task. He then proceeded to give Harry the best blow job of his life.

Harry was now moaning non-stop and trying to thrust his hips. Draco, deciding he didn't want to choke today, quickly held Harry's hips to the tiles and kept them there. After a few seconds Harry had obviously reached his limit and hurriedly gabbled out a warning to Draco.

Draco merrily ignored him and gave a long, slow suck, hollowing his cheeks. Harry came into Draco's mouth and slumped against the wall, exhausted from pleasure.

Draco wiped his mouth and stood up again. His own erection was calling out to be touched so Draco pulled down his boxers and grasped it in his hand. He watched Harry and envisioned what his face 

had looked like when he came as he jerked himself off. So wrapped up in his fantasies, Draco didn't realise Harry had opened his eyes until a second hand wrapped itself around Draco's erection. Just like they say 'two heads are better than one' the same saying applies to hands. Draco groaned and leaned his head against the curve of Harry's neck and panted heavily. Tingles of pleasure ran through his body and he knew he wouldn't last very long. First having the boy of his dreams washing him and then jerking him off, he was surprised he had lasted this long.

Finally heaving a drawn out breath he emptied himself in Harry and his hands. He stood slumped over Harry for a few seconds before he regained his composure. He kissed Harry slowly once, twice, and then released his lips. Harry smiled back at Draco shyly.

Draco suddenly remembered why he was in this predicament in the first place and he stared at Harry.

"So..." Draco drawled, looking at his pile of filthy clothes on the floor, "you have any idea what I'm going to wear back to my room?"

_**HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDPMHPDMHPDMHPDM**_

**Ah ha! Anybody like this sequel? I will be writing ONE other sequel BUT only if I get enough reviews. No point in writing something if no one will enjoy it. You know what to do :) REVIEW!**


End file.
